guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rainbow Phoenix
anyone got a screenshot of this one? :| .... Nice description.. :Cheapens it?? I had to have one from Factions before I could get this one.Skeeve2010 19:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) oh boy. nice —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 19:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I could see a bunch of female E/R and female norn W/R parading down North Kryta Province with these for a gay pride parade. Pushbiscuit 20:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Location: eye of the north could anyone be more descriptive From the chatter I've seen on GW Guru's forums, it sounds like it appears in the Hall of Monuments under certain conditions (game finished, no-one in your party not even heroes I think?). Haven't been able to confirm what all the conditions are myself though, or whether it always appears even when they are met. - 58.28.154.241 20:02, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :It just appeared in my Hall of Monuments. I don't know what conditions were met to make it appear. The only thing I can think of is that I've got all the tapestries, best guess.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just did some more testing, it only appears if I'm alone, never with heroes or friends in party.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::If it makes anyone care, it seems not to appear if you already have one charmed and you bring it in. Sort if insignificant, but there it is. - SpectrusT 21:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) AHHH it will take me forever to max 10 titles :( J1j2j3 21:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think this one takes the award for "hardest pet to acquire in Guild Wars." --Myrrinth 07:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Cool, mine appeared, I thought it was just because I finished the game but it's much mroe elusive. I don't wanna lose my Dire White Tiger but I think i'm gonna have to because this is one awesome pet.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 15:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) That is a really cool pictue of the phoenix! (the large one) Damn Anet for doing this. Now I HAVE to get People Know Me, and I wasn't going to bother...oh well, the grind will allow me to save money for Chaos Gauntlets... -_-;; Arshay Duskbrow 17:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Good grief. I must have one. Soja 18:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) That is one beautiful pet I think I'm going to get it for my Ranger. Miki123troll 18:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Iam SO going to get this pet. Its prestige to own one of these :P --Arthas 21:58, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Size Any idea if they grow larger with level like other pets?75.143.108.214 13:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) no idea but the regular phoenix does not, fyi they grow much larger than any other pet, the one pictured is a lvl 20 hearty, unlike the regular phoenix it does grow and at lvl 5 it is as large as the regular phoenix Great..googely..moogely that's a huge bird! I must have one!71.154.13.89 17:03, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I've seen all the pictures on this wiki for this bird, and I have yet to see a picture that shows the fully grown phoenix is big. Mr. Mango 21:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :You don't think that [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Rainbow_phoenix_11.JPG this] is big? You have too high of standards my friend.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:21, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :: The NPCs on the side appear to be far off, not close enough to compare with the phoenix. I'd see results if the owner of the pet was in the picture. Mr. Mango 16:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) The picture is clear enough to show that it is far larger than any other pet in the game, your just being awkward Dude! It looks big enough for you to ride on! No need for map travel, just hop on it's back. Sirocco 16:26, 12 September 2007 (CDT) : Thank you! Wow that really is big. But in height, a hearty Strider is probably still bigger.Mr. Mango 00:43, 13 September 2007 ::Oh my god...that thing's a freeking giant! (CDT) :::Any1 know if it quadruples in size? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 17:25, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Those pictures are from a fully evolved Phoenix o-o The Imperialist Dire Phoenix Can anyone here confirm or deny that you can get a Dire Rainbow Phoenix? I've heard varying reports of this and it would really help if someone could just come up with a picture of a dire one or if people who failed to get one could post here what evolution they did get and exactly how they tried leveling it :) Liselle Morrow 04:42, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I can't get it yet, but i'll tell you how to get a dire. Make a beast master build, and go around fighting high level stuff(of course have a party) and give it buffs like call of haste, otyugh's cry, etc so that it can get in the fight and start doing damage. Also use brutal strike so that it does lots more damage then you and you can easily keep your pet focused by clicking on "Lock target"(the sword with the red shape behind it) on the pet controls window and not moving away from the enemy.--Darksyde Never Again 09:35, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe I know how to get a dire pet with a beast build, that's not the problem. The thing is that according to rumours this rainbow phoenix is bugged and thus you can't get it to evolve into a Dire...only Elder. I would like to know if this is true or not. If it's not true then a simple picture would suffice to prove it so Liselle Morrow 10:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I don't see how there could be a bug with ONE pet. Every pet uses the exact same evolution mechanics, so the pet's "skin" should not matter. The skin only affects the damage type they deal. Someone probably just didn't do the Dire Evolution completely right, and got and Elder instead. Either that, or Elder is the only evolution you can get because this pet is somehow "special," but that doesn't make much sense. I'll be trying to evolve mine into Dire over the next week, after I get my Imperial Phoenix statue, so I'll post my results if nobody beats me to it. I'll also try to get a size comparison of it just sitting next to me at lvl 5, 10, 15, and 20 to illustrate the growth rate. RoseOfKali 14:27, 9 September 2007 (CDT) My pet did not turn into dire at level 15. I currently have it showing as a "Lvl 15 Pet - Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix". I have tried setting a name and resetting and zoning in and out in all three continents to no avail. It will probably become an elder at level 20. I have leveled half a dozen of pets to dire before and I am pretty sure I didn't mess up in any way. Screenshots available if needed. The Good Life 16:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :NO pet becomes Dire at level 15... Aggresive/playful is lv15 evolution. --84.24.206.123 15:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Do you have any idea what you are talking about? Read the article on pets first. The Good Life 17:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::on rare occasions a pet takes until lvl 16 to get it's final evolution. hopefully that's the case.--71.35.201.249 18:36, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The only time i've managed to have a dire pet is by lettind it kill me over and over before charming it. But, i think this might not be possible with this one if we cant bring monks heroes... TulipVorlax 12:41, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Mine is currently level 17 and still labeled "Agreesive". I will finish leveling it tonight and post a pic. I am trying to make it dire, using the Frost worm outside Boreal Station. There's like 15 or so out there, all level 20 so the Xp is nice, and it's safe since they only become hostile once you attack them. They can't move so they can't chase you and it really gives your pet the chance to dish out all damage and take very little. - Trobinson97 Might still be some bugs with the Rainbow Phoenix i've been working on a Dire one and at level 12 it's still jsut "Rainbow Phoenix". Should have a prefix by now. 203.18.108.226 19:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I'll just add my 2 cents that mine did not evolve at lvl 15, it is still aggressive (which it reached normally at level 11) at level 16. This is 2 days after evolving a dire emperial phoenix, same technique used. Can anyone confirm that you can get another one if you go back to the HoM after selling it to the pet tamer? How about if you've already made a statue? --Blackdog 20:43, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Evolution - I used a standard evolution build, with just pet doing damage. At level 11 it was aggressive and did not evolve any further at level 20. Right now it is a Level 20 Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix. I kept expecting it to have a delay on evolution to dire, but it did not evolve. -- Ozien : Exactly what happened to me. My question at this point is why isn't this listed on the page as a bug? --Blackdog 20:07, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, mine is a level 20 aggressive as well. Definitely bugged. --Trobinson97 ::: Found the same, added to page as a bug. I did notice that it's name didn't change at lv 11/12/13, but when i named it and reset it's name it had evolved. Does this go for the lv 20 version was well? ::: Whomever removed the note in the last revision could have edited it to be from lv 10 to whicheer level they do evolve :P People still can't get dire as far as I've seen, so the note on the front page is worth it. I used a standard build to evolve my pet into dire. I went out Ice Tooth Caves killing minotaurs, at level 11 my Rainbow Phoenix evolved into Aggressive. I continued this way and at level 15 my pet was still an Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix. I knew of the bug but I believed there was no evolution after level 15 so I started to farm experience with wurms in the desert. At level 19 I renamed my pet and I discovered it was an Elder Rainbow Phoenix although I'm pretty sure at level 17 it was still an Aggressive pet. That's odd! Anyway I end up with an Elder one. Fei 03:56, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I got mine to aggressive level 14, will it go dire if I keep going now that they claim to have fixed the bug? Or will I have to re-tame? :( --Loonsbury 16:31, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Rainbow Phoenixes can and will become dire, just as they can become hearty... if it doesn't, then a bug occured, i.e., one time, I tried making an elder moa bird, and it simply stayed as aggressive, instead of moving to dire or elder. So anyone who says that they cannot become dire simply received a random bug and has no clue what they're talking about either. :P Thumb What is happening to the thumbnail ? I managed to see the image by going into the code and pasting the name of it in the URL (not knowing it was on talk page). Anyways... TulipVorlax 12:33, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Ok, i've change size of thumbs in prefs and now that's ok. TulipVorlax 12:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) No one else is in your party, including heroes and henchmen. I understand other humans but heroes? FFS pointless unless your a ranger... --90.202.255.59 15:47, 14 September 2007 (CDT) /R and that way it's exclusive to players. 65.30.20.38 10:02, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::and you cant death level it dire then. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:58, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::actually you could if you are rt/r or r/rt usngin lively was whatsit.--Coloneh RIP 00:42, 27 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Lively Was Naomei doesn't work with party wipes, so no such luck. "Your party was defeated." --Loonsbury 16:29, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I attacked the phoenix and it turned hostile. Even though the phoenix was hostile Ogden was still healing it as it took damage from my attacks. Maybe this is something to mention in the Notes. --Soulflame 21:27, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I expect the reason one cannot have heros in their party when they go to tame the rainbow phoenix is to prevent heros from taming the bird - its a human-only pet. Retamable? Does this spawn every time you enter when the conditins are met, so you my tame it a few times, or just once? as long as you do not have a rainbow phoenix with you it will respawn again. Same size as imperial phoenix My phoenixes and rainbow phoenixes are level 17 right now (both hearty) and the rainbow one is much larger than the regular one. When they become lvl 20 i will cap a screen shot of them together because i really dont think they are the same size.--Chris1645 23:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) i think its pretty undisputable--Chris1645 11:08, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :I can confirm this. My ranger character has a level 20 dire Rainbow Phoenix and her Margrid has a level 20 Hearty Imperial Phoenix. When putting them both side-by-side the Rainbow Phoenix is still the larger of the two, even though Hearty pets are generally bigger. It's late and too tired to put up a screenie now, but if you want one leave a message on my talk page Liselle Morrow 23:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :: I can confirm, my Rainbow Phoenix is dire. Ask a picture if you want to see.Big Bow 06:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Pet or Animal Companion. Should this be reffered to as a pet or an animal companion. Some people tend to confuse a mini-pet with an animal compainion...and visa-versa. ("How is a ranger supposed to charm Varesh" had a guildie ask that and was serious becuase they were confused about the difference of an animal companion and a min-pet after someone said they just got a pet Varesh.) Lost-Blue 04:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :An animal pet (tameable ranger pet) and an animal companion are the same thing. Always have been. Heroes have now become human companions, which puts the animal and human companions in the same category in terms of Monument of Fellowship. When someone says "pet" they can be referring to animal or mini, and you gotta look at context before making stupid conclusions that Varesh somehow became tameable. RoseOfKali 20:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Overpowered In PvP this thing's sheer size makes targetting the ranger thumping on you a huge hassle, nerf plxxx!! Zulu Inuoe 22:25, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :It's balanced because you know the ranger is just compensating for something. --Macros 22:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) level 15 dire Rainbow phoenix just got it today from faming the dopleganger in Hardmode Augury rock like 50 times from level 5 to 15 i like the bird do all the damage with me heaing on the side. got picks soon as i figure out how to post them on wiki 66.183.146.60 09:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC)Harvest My level 15 Dire Rainbow Phoenix Dear addictive GW-Gamers ;-) Regarding this issue: "How to get myself a perfect Dire Rainbow Phoenix" ---- There where many stories about possible bugs etc. from to get ourselves a Dire Rainbow Phoenix... Eye of the North pets couldn't reached the Dire titles and many more stories arround the web regarding this issue... Many many forums with negative stories regarding this and nobody had the right answers "is it a bug or isn't???" I realy couldn't believe this so i tested this all myself, but...yes!!! Ofcourse with positive results!... ---- I am realy happy that i can tell you the truth!!! My story... After getting my RP out of th hall of Monuments ive started to level it up... The first time i trained my pet in the normal way and ofcourse we got ourself a big "Hearty Rainbow Phoenix"... The second time i trained this pet but for now i want myself a Dire Rainbow Phoenix and so i have used the Junundu-way, only at this time my pet name wouldn/t change so the petname remains as a Rainbow phoenix "and" even the size of this pet hasn't change(??? wtf ???)... After the third time i started over but for now i used a a total diferend tactic to level it up... From level5 until level12 i got myself a "Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix"...YES! After getting level15 his titel changed after the reset(/Petname ):-> "Dire Rainbow Phoenix" ---- http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/4257/direrainbowphoenix02rb8.jpg Unfortunately i can't explain how to level it up until a perfect Dire Rainbow Phoenix, just because of all the annoying changes aka known as "Nerve" into Guild Wars... My apologies for this but i'm sure you will understand this for a 100%... This is a 100% legal pet-leveling! So, as you all can see i have created the perfect "Dire Rainbow Phoenix" and so for know i have proven that there is no bug at all! We wisp in GW l8erzzzzzzz! Good Luck all! By "Shingo Bushido" at 2008-04-04 ---- http://img516.imageshack.us/img516/5286/shingobushidowd9.jpg :Bushido Pride???? you have to rape a 12-15 year old now, its in the book...gg Lost-Blue 01:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC)